


冷砂

by Olamicabron



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Henry Cavill, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mpreg, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	冷砂

烈日灼烤龟裂的大地，杰洛特将狮鹫踩在脚下，吃力地拔出尸体上的银剑。

视线投向北方，透过飞扬的沙尘和层峦山脉早已看不清熟悉的城镇轮廓，每次都是如此——当情潮的热流涌上小腹时，他才意识到自己走得太远太远。疲累的血管贴着太阳穴突突直跳，双腿间得到过至高欢愉的肉洞渗出淫汁，浸湿了臀缝。

是时候该回去了。可亚斯克尔还在等他吗？

杰洛特摇摇头不愿多想，只是快步跨上马背，离开了这片荒寂之地。

*

起初一切都是暖色的，无论是太阳、新烤的蓬松面包，还是诗人使坏扎进白狼发丝里的可爱雏菊。白狼的神色却是那样冷，像夜晚出没的幽蓝妖灵。

即便如此，亚斯克尔也从来不吝于赞美白狼，仿佛杰洛特的美色与淫态，连同那些暴戾乖张喜怒无常，都是上天的恩赐。

白狼初见诗人之时，已经度过了七十多个无趣的热潮，供给他泄欲的人类或亚人鲁莽而粗俗，除了鸡巴大之外一无是处。白狼记不起他们任何一人的面孔——利维亚的母狼从来不需要为谁守贞，他用过就丢，毫不留恋，那样张狂而火辣——亚斯克尔第一眼就爱上了这个高不可攀的美人，像一只恋母的小奶狗似的，跟在他屁股后面蹦跶吵闹。白狼赶不走他，任凭他抚动琴弦高声歌唱，用优美的下流荤话调侃自己的丰满双乳和翘臀。白狼佯怒，却在回眸之时眼角带媚，他有意无意地勾引诗人，这足以使任何人沦陷。

可当他们来到无人城郊，躺在杰洛特为了纵情承欢而打造的地下巢穴时，诗人并不像那些粗鲁雄性般失控。面对着全身光裸的美丽母狼，诗人只是用指尖小心翼翼地触碰他的嘴唇、脸蛋、颤动的眼睫，仿佛在对待一抹入夜之前稍纵即逝的流光。

他无比珍视白狼，以至于让白狼感到惶恐。毕竟自己除了下体两处可以随意插干的嫩穴，还有什么值得别人去爱护的呢。

但他终究还是利用了诗人浓烈的感情，他需要一个完全接纳他乃至溺爱他的人，在每年为期一周的热潮期里成为他的丈夫。那些日子里，杰洛特的子宫总是娇软贪婪，一滴不剩地榨干诗人的阳精，亚斯克尔和他汗津津地抱在一块，怜惜地抚摸他的奶白色长发。

时不时地，杰洛特会在情爱间隙神思清明，惊觉自己正肆无忌惮地汲取年轻人蓬勃的生命。

所幸，那些缱绻交合是真的湿到了骨子里，小奶狗的大鸡巴将他的阴道撑得严丝合缝，挤掉了他所有理智。白狼鲜少流露感情，但在年轻人饱含热爱的灌注下，他会轻声哭泣，为那些过多承载的迷恋和热情，以及被人珍视的飘然快感。

再后来，无论杰洛特独身去了什么遥远而凶险的地域，总会在每一年最热的盛夏回到巢穴，那是他和亚斯克尔的约定。

白狼是个自私又缺爱的婊子，亚斯克尔是他的消遣、泄欲的肉棒，却也是他仅有的归宿。诗人知道白狼不想带着他旅行，但他愿意去当一个苦等挚爱的蠢货。

*

大陆的景色在几十年里加速变迁，同样是热夏，曾经耀眼的金色世界如今遍地枯木，干燥的苍岩挡不住风，被吹倒在地，砸起一片尘土飞扬。

杰洛特在一处风化的宽石背后找到了已经不甚清楚的巢穴标记，地底下，亚斯克尔早在那里等他。

老人枯槁的双手颤抖地拨动琴弦，在看见白狼的那一刹那，浑浊的双眼里浮现了一丝明亮。他按捺着无尽的欣喜，眼看自己日思夜想的美人褪去斗篷、卸掉盔甲，之后柔若无骨地钻进自己怀里，安静地眨着金色的大眼睛。

“终于又见到你了……我美丽的白狼，”亚斯克尔激动得语无伦次，干瘪的手掌抚摸白狼饱满而粉嫩的肌肤，“一如既往的迷人，恰似我初次见你那般，我知道……静默的处女与放荡的熟妇同时栖息在你的体内。”

杰洛特扭动着细腰，思绪已不甚清楚。当他看到诗人的眼角皱纹因笑容而明显，不知为何眼眶湿热，难耐地揪住诗人的衣襟，嘴里嘟囔着“抱抱我”。

“乖，乖，我的好姑娘。一路上忍得辛苦吗，想要爹地疼爱你？”

白狼的眼眶更湿了，他受不了诗人的老去，也受不了他毫不在意乃至戏谑的态度。亚斯克尔摸着他肉乎乎的阴阜，一边亲吻他微微撅起的嘴唇，吮吸母狼嘴里甘甜的蜜汁。

他的杰洛特，无论哪里都精美绝伦，就连那些浅色的伤疤也成为了一处处娇嫩的敏感点。老人的手掌摸遍了白狼的全身，引出轻颤的低声媚叫，最后停在了小巧稚嫩的屁眼上，那处粉色的裂缝被拳交习惯了，正缓缓流出动情的汁水，亚斯克尔将拳头插进去，过于软滑的肛洞紧紧箍着他的手腕。

“不要玩屁眼……亚斯克尔……”杰洛特咬在老人的手臂上，力道足够留下牙印，诗人无奈地亲吻他白净的额头，拳头在温热的肠子里用力翻搅抽插。

“啊啊……好酸……不要，会尿的……”

“没事的，宝贝，等你彻底进入热潮，爹地会把精液送进你的小子宫里。”

白狼泪眼汪汪，但他很清楚，亚斯克尔的身体已经无法满足他度过漫长的热潮期了，更别提他最需要的高频率灌精。委屈和难过在母狼脆弱的热潮期里被放大了几倍，他呜咽着，被诗人的拳头肏疼了屁眼，淫水流得四下滴答成声，但子宫却饥渴得要命。

老人做什么都像是满含深情却有心无力，杰洛特在一次短暂的昏厥后彻底迎来热潮。那时，些微的月光从缝隙里透了进来，杰洛特浑身赤裸、面含春色，细腻而有光泽的肌肤让他美得惊人，谁能忍着不去疼爱这样的雌兽呢。可他却在娇声乞求，难受地用腿夹着老男人的手，将自己湿乎乎的阴唇贴在手臂上扭腰摆胯地蹭动，留下大片黏糊的蜜汁。

亚斯克尔望着他的眼神里带着愧疚，他已经过于衰老而勃起困难，只是不停亲吻，抚慰白狼的唇舌。

杰洛特夹着他的手臂高潮了，随后哭着将老男人的拳头坐进了勾人的花穴里，亚斯克尔摸到了挚爱的滑润产道，在白狼的哀叫中张开五指，揉捏他得不到满足的肿胀宫颈。

那天剩下的时间里，杰洛特的小嘴将亚斯克尔的阴茎吸到了半硬，但那已经足够，当白狼的阴道再度被鸡巴插入，扩开紧窄的宫口时，白狼突然睁大了双眼，看着身下苍老的男人从未变过的痴情模样。

他一早就嗅出了将死之人的命数，这一次，他愿意为诗人留下些什么。

*

白狼的热潮期结束那天，亚斯克尔睡到了午后。

诗人苏醒后看到的，便是白狼背对着他扎头发的美景。这样的杰洛特，像极了纵情欢爱后梳妆打扮的曼丽妇人。

而他很清楚，白狼并没有在热潮里得到任何满足。

“以后不要再来了，亚斯克尔，为了你的身体着想，回你的酒馆吧。”

分离之际，杰洛特枕在他的胸前，轻轻地对他说，“我并不是嫌弃你，只是……”

“嘘，不要说了，我的女孩。”亚斯克尔骨节分明的手颤巍巍地抚摸他的头发，缓慢地，饱含珍爱地。

“让我再看看你的笑脸。”

“我不会……”杰洛特埋在他胸口，在亚斯克尔摸他脸颊的时候把头垂得低低的，随着年龄增长，白狼越发娇俏可人，亚斯克尔欢喜地捧起他的脸蛋，在那一抹绯红上刻下一吻。

“不勉强你了。能看到你羞怯的模样已经足够。”

天黑时，杰洛特与亚斯克尔最终分别。白狼披上斗篷，骑着马儿穿越冷砂。半路上他回头望了一眼，看到亚斯克尔依然定定地站在原地，没有欢送曲也没有吵闹，毕竟，他也没有更多能量来燃烧热情了。

*

一年后，杰洛特从卓尔坦那得知了亚斯克尔的死讯。

即便被撂下了那样的话，白发苍苍的诗人最后还是去了冷砂之境，没能等到挚爱的母狼，但等来了自己命途的归宿。

“你父亲……其实是个很固执的人。”

白狼抱着怀里的婴孩，神情恍惚，那双机灵的浅色眼睛一眨一眨地盯着他，像极了那位熟悉的老友。

“我还能再遇见他那样的人吗？”

end


End file.
